


在林间

by cicada9603



Series: 苦昼短 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 俄普两国结盟后，基尔伯特曾到圣彼得堡小住了一段时间。伊万邀请他去参观琥珀宫。





	在林间

他们刚刚从一场异常沉闷的舞会中逃离，舞会本身并不如他们所描述的那样“无趣”，但是要不停周旋在各位贵族之间实在是消耗精力。基尔伯特难得梳了背头，因为伊万在出发之前叮嘱他一定要盛装出席，特意在“盛装”二字上加重了读音，基尔伯特只得拖出自己最好的礼服，花上更多的时间来折腾自己的头发。

他来俄罗斯有一段时间了，为了庆祝俄普两国交好，他带着礼物和诚意来到俄罗斯，觐见了叶卡捷琳娜二世，然后他也被邀约留住一段时间，理由是加深盟友之间的联系。除了皇家之外，大部分时间他都是与伊万待在一块儿，他们有时会去骑马，也会离开圣彼得堡，到俄罗斯的其他地方去。基尔伯特更多时间在练习俄语，熟读各类俄罗斯文学作品，他在柏林的时候就有一位俄语老师，他的国王在得知俄普将要结盟的消息的时候就一直强调让他加强自己的俄语技能，甚至他的俄语课还加了倍。不过到了俄罗斯之后伊万倒时常同他说德语，一来是缓解基尔伯特的思乡之情，二来也是为了小小地朝他炫耀一下自己飞快的学习。基尔伯特曾惊讶于他的成长，不仅是语言方面的，更是其他的，伊万能看到对方脸上的赞赏，尽管基尔伯特从未开过口，但是伊万心里的尾巴快要翘到天上去。这不是基尔伯特来到俄罗斯后参加过的最盛大的舞会，最大的那场当属为了欢迎他的到来而举办的，基尔伯特仍能记得那一天，自己晕乎乎地被簇拥进场，再四处游荡在各色人等中央，他都看不到自己唯二认识的两个人在哪。他在这里只认识两个人，一个是私下里写信给他，称呼他为“亲爱的自己热爱的母国”的索菲娅，二就是伊万，这个与自己从幼年时就相互纠缠的人。

当然这场舞会不是最大的一场，但是也不小，在凯瑟琳宫举办，不过在基尔伯特眼中都差不多，他并不喜欢舞会，他自然对斡旋在政治场中没什么特别大的兴趣，他适合在战场上，手握利剑，而不是在这里举着易碎的高脚酒杯，说些陈词滥调。他背靠在墙壁上，正想从侍从手中拿点吃的，视线盯着自己面前飘过的餐盘，犹豫着该选择什么。他刚刚结束与一名贵族夫人的舞蹈，基尔伯特好不容易才学会的一个时髦的舞步，他在柏林的时候就让腓特烈头疼，礼仪课从不见人影，宫廷教师抓都不知道上哪儿抓，最后只能腓特烈亲自出马去把基尔伯特赶回练舞的教室。基尔伯特转了转脖子，又动了动胳膊，实在是累得很，他甚至觉得打仗都没陪人跳舞来得疲惫，但是没有办法，他是普鲁士的代表，自然得参加这种活动。就在他分神的时候那餐盘就快速飘走了，没有给他选择的机会，基尔伯特懊恼地发出一声低吼。

就当他后悔没有拿一盘吃的东西的时候原本就嘈杂的人声变得更加沸腾起来，很多贵族少女都尖叫起来，基尔伯特低着的头抬了起来，看到她们有人踮着脚张望着什么，也有人用扇子掩面与自己身边的人交谈，眼神却不停往门口的方向飘，于是基尔伯特也好奇地伸长了脖子，想看看到底是什么吸引了她们的注意力。

哦，是伊万。等等，那是……伊万？！

基尔伯特的心脏仿佛漏跳了一秒，他有些震惊地再次确认了一下从门口缓缓走进来的人，淡金色的头发被细心打理过，梳成了一个与他平时的发型有些不同的样子，虽然很接近，但是今天它们更加卷翘，一些头发被故意卷起定型，又身着华美的礼服，衬得他整个人就是一个俊美的俄罗斯青年。基尔伯特目不转睛地盯着伊万看，看他脸上带着微笑缓缓走进来，灯光从头顶打下来，他侧脸的阴影看起来就犹如雕塑一般。伊万进来的时候所有人都自动让开了道路，随后又在他身后重新拢聚，伊万转了转他的眼睛，像是在寻找着什么，小幅度地左右扭扭头，然后他就与基尔伯特四目交汇。这是一个非常偶然的巧合，伊万起先一愣，大概也是没料到基尔伯特会变了这么大的一个形象，随即他就朝他笑了笑，嘴角扬起一个微妙的弧度，像是好笑又带着欣赏，还有一些莫名其妙的调戏，基尔伯特也就像那些小姐夫人一般失了话语，他用手背微微掩了一下发烫的脸颊，不敢再直视伊万。当他再抬起头来的时候，伊万已经背对着他了，他邀请一位贵族小姐一同跳舞，基尔伯特只能看到他的侧脸。完美的社交笑容，他这么评价了两句，但是心里却又浮出一丝异样的情绪，再看着那位姑娘害羞的笑容与脸上的红晕，基尔伯特突然觉得整个殿厅就好像太热了。他扯了扯自己礼服的领子，转身往门口去，他迫切地需要一些新鲜空气，好让他远离这场无聊透顶的舞会

就这样他穿过长长的走廊溜达到另一端去，其实他仍不熟悉这里的地貌，也就胡乱瞎走，满脑子都是刚刚那个亮丽得过分的伊万邀请人类少女跳舞的场景。他握紧拳头，下一秒就被自己吓到，这到底算是什么奇怪的情感，他把手放在心脏被安置的地方，微微皱眉，他好像第一次对一个人，有过这样的感觉？好杂乱，全是杂乱到他无法分辨的思绪，与同样慌乱的心跳一起困扰着他，基尔伯特烦躁地挥手，想要挥去那些烦忧，他哪里会懂这样，又不是弗朗西斯那种附庸风雅的人，他向来只需要胜利与强大就行了，根本没必要知道这种多年之后他才知晓的名为“心动”的情感到底是什么。

基尔伯特漫无目的地在偌大的宫殿里散步，这远离舞会的安静的环境也让他渐渐平静下来，他四周欣赏墙上挂着的油画，有人物也有风景，还有一些战役的记录。哦这个有意思，他凑近其中一幅细细看着，又缓步走到下一幅跟前，时间持续了不知道多久，直到一只手抓住了他的胳膊。基尔伯特惊地差点原地跳起来，一抬眼发现是伊万，对方的嘴唇抿成一条线，眉毛紧皱着直盯着他看，基尔伯特被他灼热的视线盯得心里发毛，小声催促着对方快将他放开。

“哦哦不好意思，我忘记了。”伊万连忙松开基尔伯特，又帮他拍了两下袖子上根本不存在的灰尘，“刚刚在室内找你没找到，想你是不是出来了，就跑出来看看。”他抢在基尔伯特询问他之间回答，基尔伯特吃了个憋，他一点都不想知道伊万为什么要出来找自己，他又不像自己只是一个客人，他作为主国理所应当待在那个房间里面与贵族们谈笑。一想到这里基尔伯特就没了看画的心情，他转身就要出这个走廊，想去寻找楼梯在哪儿，好回去自己的房间早点休息，但是伊万拉住他的袖子，扯着他要往另一个方向去。

“跟我来，给你看样东西。”伊万低声说着，基尔伯特很少听到对方用这么一种古怪又微妙的声线，热忱中又带上一些……诱惑？基尔伯特并不是很肯定，他有些害怕了。但是脚步还是随着伊万行动了起来。

他们穿过一些房间，最后来到一扇乳白色并雕着金色华美浮雕的门前，基尔伯特疑惑地歪歪头，好像在哪里见过，但是他记忆已经有些模糊，伊万没有回头看基尔伯特，他径直推开了那扇门。

基尔伯特没想到伊万会带他来参观琥珀宫。

“哇……“他跟在伊万身后踏入这间他熟悉的房间，时至今日他仍旧对这屋中奢华的内装赞叹不已，所有的琥珀都来自他的柯尼斯堡，基尔伯特一想到这个就无比骄傲，他怀念地快步走到墙边，欣赏起自己许久未再见到的镶着黄金、钻石、银箔，自然还有最珍贵的琥珀的墙壁。他看着那些金叶子、富丽堂皇的镜子、墙壁上拥有繁复雕花的三脚烛台，这让他有些思念自己的家乡。基尔伯特在室中转了一圈，四周的琥珀散发着迷人的光泽，它们反射着吊灯的光线，金色的流光纷呈地展现在他们的眼前。基尔伯特对此十分满意，看来俄罗斯很重视这件珍贵的礼物，他们甚至还扩充了整个房间，在他的印象里应该更小一些，但这足以体验俄罗斯的诚意。

“保养得很好嘛！“基尔伯特大笑着拍了拍伊万的背，他高兴坏了，不仅仅是关于两国结盟后自己能更加稳固权力，在当下这个点还有更多的私人情感，他很高兴伊万能够这么重视两人之间的联盟关系，这让他心里的忧虑少了几分。伊万回以他微笑，他仍记得自己收到这份礼物时候的惊愕，自然他是知道普鲁士用这份礼物可以换回他的一支军队，但是他当时是第一次正式到欧洲去，在其他人那里受到了无比的挫败，只有基尔伯特并不那么对他，他拉着自己绕到宫殿后方花园中最高的那棵果树下去看日落，等他回程的时候就收到了来自基尔伯特个人的一份小小的礼物。

“我还保留着这个哦。“伊万从口袋里拿出一个东西给基尔伯特看，他的手心里摊着一枚小巧的吊坠，成色极佳的琥珀柔和又美丽，镶嵌在造型简单的底座上，被一根皮绳穿了起来。

“哦你还留着啊！“基尔伯特小声叫了出来，那是他在伊万随着彼得一世离开普鲁士的时候自己送给他的礼物，”我的手艺虽然简陋了一点，不会做复杂的雕花底座，不过还是很不错的吧！“他拍拍自己的胸脯，极力向伊万证明什么似的，伊万咳嗽了两下收起了吊坠，这个挂坠他一直不舍得戴，却时常放在自己身边，看到这个他就会想起基尔伯特，这是他第一次收到来自除了姐姐以外的人送的礼物，这太珍贵了，他会一直记着。伊万确认吊坠有被好好放置之后陪着基尔伯特再次闲聊起来，他们之间的对话顿时轻松了很多。

“你知道吗？是索菲娅自己写信让我多留一段时间的。“基尔伯特把手背到自己的身后，模仿起女王说话的口吻，”亲爱的我热爱的母国，近日来我甚是思念您，都快发了狂。尽管我已皈依东正教，成为俄罗斯的女王，但是我在心里仍牵挂着您，可否请求您，以当年的出嫁前的索菲娅的身份，恳求您，我的祖国殿下，请您多在俄罗斯待上一段时日，让我能够好好再看看您呢？“他像是把那封信件看了无数遍，才能清楚地记得每一句话，伊万静静听着，而基尔伯特的确也反复看了多遍。

“叶卡捷琳娜的确时常同我私下里提起你，她很思念你，也很怀念当年在普鲁士度过的童年。“伊万将拳头至于嘴下，小声且不失礼貌地笑了两下。

“我还记得那个小巧的索菲娅呢！跟着她父亲来柏林的时候经常跑出宫去玩，很是调皮，还被我逮到好多次。她老是闯祸，倒不像个贵族公主，像个男孩子呢！“基尔伯特抬头望着同样富丽堂皇的天花板，回忆起自己记忆中的那个女孩，”然后我就送她来这里参加属于她的婚礼了，喏，你们那位‘蠢蛋彼得’，我印象十分深刻。“

“是啊基尔伯特，你还在后续舞会上喝多了拉着我大哭，好像十分舍不得叶卡捷琳娜的样子。“伊万也同时回忆起了当时的情景，基尔伯特那天一直沉默寡言，直到舞会快要结束他才拉着伊万跌跌撞撞地跑进花园，扯着伊万的衣领大哭说他的公主从此将会经历苦难。基尔伯特甚至还想拜托伊万帮他照顾好他的女孩，可是他最终只是红着眼眶没再继续说下去，这不是他或者伊万能够干涉的事情，索菲娅，或者说后来的叶卡捷琳娜，她的人生应该是由她自己掌控的。

“看到她成长到现在这样我实在是骄傲不已，不愧是我家的女孩。“基尔伯特今天说了太多的私人情感给予伊万听，本不该这样，国家之间的交往可以非常平淡，互相留有一定的底线，可是他莫名就是想多和伊万说说话，他想跨过那条线。

“基尔伯特要不要来跳舞？“伊万停下脚步朝基尔伯特递出自己的手，他做了一个邀约的姿势，等待着对方的同意。基尔伯特愣住了，这有些突然，况且他还没有和男人跳过舞。他犹豫了一下，可是窗外的夜晚是这么宁静，他们远离舞会中心，偶然间能够听到远处爆发出的嬉笑声，但是离他们都好远好远，只能听到微弱的一点声音。而琥珀室里的光线又如此柔美，让他无法从伊万英俊的脸上移开视线，此刻基尔伯特想起威廉一世所说的琥珀里藏着很强的魔力，基尔伯特看着伊万弯下腰来深深低着头，耐心地等待着自己的回应，他确信这魔力的确作用到了他的身上。

于是他们开始跳舞，基尔伯特一开始并不想跳女步，可是他男步的时候老是踩到伊万的脚，对方哈哈笑着说没有关系，却让他羞愤难当，当下就改成了女步，也不知道是正确的女步还是错误的男步哪个才能让他更为恼火。基尔伯特并不会多少舞蹈，伊万只带他跳最简单的一种，也是现在在贵族中间比较流行的一种，他们之间没有说话，静悄悄地用脚尖在地板上滑动。伊万将基尔伯特的手牵在掌心，另一只手环住对方比自己瘦上一圈的腰，这让他恍惚地回想起自己幼年的一个幻梦，期盼着是否能有一天再次拥抱着基尔伯特，而就在今天他低头能看到自己心仪的人贴得离自己好近好近，而他正与他跳着舞，对方跳着女步，他正将他搂在怀中。

“……你从哪里学来的这种花里胡哨的东西，我印象里你好像不是这样的。“基尔伯特只觉得现在的气氛太暧昧了一点，他不知道为什么，伊万看向他的眼睛里为什么有这么多欢愉与喜悦，就好像他享受当下，享受这场舞蹈，享受他与基尔伯特独处的时间。或许他在自己到来的时候就开始享受了，他总是能找到自己在哪里，加入进他的活动，带着他四处跑，在俄罗斯宽阔的大地上。基尔伯特有些失神，是受酒精的影响吗？还是琥珀的幻术？他竟然觉得伊万的眼睛迸发出极光一般的色彩，他着迷地停了下来，随即伊万也跟着停下来，手仍圈在他的腰上。

基尔伯特踮脚想要看得更加清楚，他靠近伊万，手不由自主地抚摸上对方的脸。啊，他找到了，他真真切切看到了绚丽的极光，在伊万眼中来回变幻着。同时他又闻到了来自琥珀的松柏香味，这让他宛如回到了自己在柯尼斯堡的时光，他就在一片森林之中捡到了那颗现在正镶在自己送给伊万的吊坠上的完美琥珀。

“真好看，你真好看。“基尔伯特喃喃自语，这话被伊万悉数听了去，放开了自己握住基尔伯特的手，然后再次弯下身，在基尔伯特的手背上印下一个湿润的吻。

“要尝试一下接吻吗？“伊万提出了他的新一个请求。

“我想我们可以试试。“基尔伯特同意了这个请求，他看着伊万，未曾眨过一下眼睛。于是他们的双唇贴到了一起，交换了他们的第一个吻，在琥珀屋中，在松林之间，伊万发下了他对基尔伯特的第一个且最后一个誓言。

伊万·布拉津斯基愿意为基尔伯特·贝什米特效劳，直到他们生命的终结。


End file.
